monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Mewlina Katzen
"Do you remempur where I put my sketchpad befur I went out?" - Mewlina asking Jade where the former put her sketchpad. Mewlina Katzen is the daughter of a were-cat couple. Character Personality Mewlina is a bubbly cat-girl with a big imagination.She's friendly, sweet and kind and a little too pirky at times.Mewlina can also be very naive at times and somewhat arrogant and ingorant at times but she's still kind.She is also peaceful and doesn't like violence or fighting or people bossing her around. Appearence Mewlina Katzen has a very light lavender skin/fur, fuschia eyes, black hair (with two cat ears the same color of her skin/fur and royal purple, olive and army green highlights.) and a tail that is also a very light shade of lavender.Her lips are also purple. Relationships Family Mewlina currently lives in a colorful cat-like house with her grandma and grandpa and two little brothers name Purrcey and Cater.Her parents are currently unknown by the minute. She also has an older sister named Katlexianna Katzen who she hasn't seen in a ''very long time ''(It has been mentioned that her older sister is actually deaf and lost her hearing due to an accident including her boyfriend) and a mother who works with a certain crabby boy's father. . Her mother was raised by Envitria Fangersons' immortal mother making Ms. Fangersons her "sorta grandmewther". Friends Mewlina is bestfriends with Jade Minerali and later befriends Ema after Jade introduced the two to eachother. She is also friends with Amber Boo and Aira Roma. Sometime later she also have befriended and bestfriended MH's "STRONGEST" student named Caspian Colton Rider, a centaur as she, Jade and Ema grew a bit apart and she now fears Ema and is a little jealous of Jade's closeness to her crush. Colton actually cares alot for Mewlina and frequently "herds" her away from any danger or trouble and worries frequently if she will become Crabkart's girlfriend...Mewlina is also friends with a minotaur offspring named Tauro Minostaur (who was a victim to Ema's violent shenanigans and is now paralyzed and was a victim to Envitria's violent tendecies) whom she likes to play with but is afraid she'll hurt him since he has cat allergies. Enemies Mewlina only hates other people when they're really mean or when they pick on her. (Except for Ema who teases her for the fun of it and Mewlina seems to be fine with it.) She also seems to have a thing of hate for Crabkart's bestfriend Skellogi as he physically broke Mewlina's wrist one time while she was spying on Skellogi "sort of strangling" Caspian. She also now fears Ema as she is afraid that Ema will do bad things to her. Romance Mewlina has mentioned that she has an intense crush on Crabkart Crabbs but is devastated on how close her friend Jade is with him. She has shown hints of jealousy but hopes that doesn't interfer with her friendship with Jade. Gallery Outfits TBA Mischellenious Mewlina Walks In.png|Mewlina accidently walks in on Crabkart and Jade kissing. This upsets her greatly. Trivia *Her screen name is "mewmewKittycat786". *She is strongly based upon Nepeta Leijon from Homestuck. *Usually when she types, she adds many emoji Japanese cat emoticons usually based upon her mood. *Her surname "Katzen" is German for "cats". *If she were to be a real character, she would be voiced by Erin Fitzgerald in the same tone as EAH's C.A. Cupid. *Her friends don't know this but Mewlina has a certain pen pal whom we all know and love. *Her birthday is on January 4th. (The same date she was created) August 22th which makes her a Leo which makes a lot of sense. *She has once walked in on Crabkart and Jade kissing but has kept it a secret ever since. Because of that incident, she now secretly spies on her friends through the air dunts. *She has a hobby of "shipping" people who she think are right for eachother but she has a different pattern to them all. From soulmates-to-worst enemies, the possibilites of her ships are endless. Her current OTP's include herself <3 Crabkart, Envitria <> (A code for "soulmate") Lukli, Lukli <3 Selkia, Envitria o8< (A code for "one who keeps the balance between those who are bickering") with Crabkart and Skellogi, Skellogi <3< (A code for "mortal enemies") Jade, Lucina Phanni <3/<3< Caspian, Hazrid <3 Selkia, Hazrid <>/<3 Lucinda Phanni and many others. *Her theme song is "Nine Lives One Love", which is one of Nepeta Leijon's (from Homestuck) theme songs. *Mewlina would represent Envy due to her jealousy for Jade's closeness to Crabkart. Category:Werecat Category:Original Characters Category:Piplupgirl123's OCs Category:Females